Young love in the Hood
by mizz-inuyasha
Summary: Riley and Jazmine grew up as childhood friends. As they got older they both realized they had feelings for each other.Now in High school Riley confronted Jazmine and asked her out. She said yes but will the relationship last?
1. Chapter 1 Loving her

**Chapter 1**

**Riley was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. It was hot outside so he had on a white beater with matching shorts to keep himself cool.**

_" Grandad! Can we turn this air on? It's hot as hell,"! Riley yelled._

**Grandad came walking out of the kitchen, with his shirt off drinking some cold lemonade.**

_" Shut up boy, better go down to the library or something you ain't paying no bills," grandad answered walking away._

_" Man, we gonna burn to death without no cool air up in here," Riley yelled getting up and walkin out the door._

**Jazmine was sitting on her porch wearing a pair of red shorts shorts with a red tanktop. she didn't wear her hair in big puffblls anymore, it was now silked straight and went to mid back.**

**Jazmine looked over to see her boyfriend of 3yrs Riley. She stood up and made her way over to her him.**

_" Hey babe," Jazmine spoke with a smile her green jade eyes sparkling._

**Riley looked to see who was calling his name and saw the girl of his dreams Jazmine.**

_" What's up baby," Riley replied wrapping his arms around Jazmine's slim waist pulling her closer to him._

**Jazmine smiled and gave Riley a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled away. Riley pouted.**

_" Is that all I'm gonna get from my girl,"Riley asked pressing his forehead against hers._

**Jazmine giggled with a smile.**

_" For now, It's way too hot and I don't want to get you too heated for me," she replied stepping away and walking back over to her house._

_" Damn, the things she can make me feel, I wanna make love to her so bad," Riley thought watching her walk away._


	2. Chapter 2

_" yo man,talking to Jazmine again," Huey asked standing next to his brother_.

**Huey was 17 and dating Cindy sure he had a thing for Jazmine but he would never go behind his brother's back.**

**Riley looked at huey and nodded.**

_" Where was you headin,"? Riley asked._

_" Downto the library since grandad won't turn on the air conditioner," Huey finished._

_" Damn! man, grandad is so selfish, if I had my own house I have the air on twenty-four seven and not give a f *** you heard me," Riley said as he and huey headed to the library._

**They walked into the library and gave a sigh as they felt the nice cool air.**

_" I'm gonna go read some books let me know when you leaving," Huey asked walking away._

_" Alright Homie," Riley replied taking a seat at the table._

_" yo yo, Riley! What's happenin my nigga," Cindy called walking over to the table where Riley was sitting._

_" What's happenin my G,"! Riley replied standing up and doing their signiture handshake._

_" Man, nuthing much gettin money, putting people in they place, doin me you know," she explained. " What you doin here at the library,"? Cindy asked leaning back in her chair._

_" Grandad being selfish so me and huey came down here to get some air, real G's gotta stay cool," Riley stated._

_" I feel you and Huey's here,"? she asked with a smile hearing her boyfriend name._

_" yup, he over their reading some books,'' Riley Pointed to where Huey was._

_" So what you doin here,"? Riley asked._

_" I was chillin at home and all of sudden are damn air conditioner broke, ain't that something," Cindy said._

_" Man, what you gonna do,"? Riley asked smirking._

_" nuthing, my ma taking care of it right now," cindy replied._

_" But anywayz homie, How is you and my homie Jazmine doin," Cindy asked._

_" We good, are anniversary is next week, so I waz plannin on gettin her something, you know,"?Riley explained looking at Cindy._

**He then noticed Cindy had on a pair of black shorts shorts with a matching tanktop.**

**Cindy then got up from the table and stretched.**

_" I'm sure you'll get her something nice, I'm gonna go say hi to my boo before I leave, See you later Riley tell Jazmine I say hey," Cindy replied walking over to Huey._

**Riley watched as Cindy made her way over to his brother Huey, giving him a kiss on the lips surprising him.**

**But, before Huey could kiss her back Cindy pulled away with a taunting smile and walked away.**

**Riley stood up and made his way over to his brother Huey.**

**Huey Growled low with frustation but stopped when he heard snickering beside him. He glared at huey.**

_" hey nigga, that's yo girl," Riley said with a smile._

_" Yeah," Huey mumbled with a smile._


End file.
